


What a Foreign Concept

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Speculation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, sorry.  I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’ve <i>never gone on vacation</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Foreign Concept

**Author's Note:**

> Last one, folks! Prompt: "After the events of BvS and Justice League, Clark and Lois go on a vacation."
> 
> I'm going to enjoy writing team fics, probably.

Lois was having a good day, until Barry spat his drink all over her.

“Thanks, Barry,” she said sarcastically.  Why didn’t Watchtower have napkins?

She pretended that she didn’t notice his gaping while she attempted to clean herself up a bit.  After almost a minute passed by, however, she decided that it was a little bit ridiculous.

“Your face might get stuck that way,” she told him.

“Sorry, sorry.  I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’ve _never gone on vacation_.”

Lois shrugged.  “I’ve done plenty of traveling before.”

“Yeah, for your _job_.”

“I enjoy my job.”

“Looooois,” Barry whined.  “Tell me you and Clark have at least had some down time together?  You were dating for like two years, and everything’s been all hunky-dory since the Darkseid thing.”

“We’re busy people,” Lois explained.  “We relax when we can, but an extended period of that just isn’t possible.”

The slap of flip-flops signified Diana’s entrance into the room.  She was out of the armor, instead wearing a pair of yoga pants and a sweater, and she was nursing a mug.  

“Barry,” she admonished.  “Are you bothering Lois again?  Our PR manager is a busy woman.”

“Exactly!” he exclaimed.  “I’m thinking, y’know, since the Justice League is a thing now, and there are a bunch of us, we can handle all the bad stuff for a little while.  Give her and Clark a break.  Did you know she’s never been on vacation?”

That did seem to surprise Diana, who raised an eyebrow at Lois.  “Really?  Not even as a child?”

“My dad was military.”

Diana’s other eyebrow joined the first one.  “You are always full of surprises, Lois.  I think that Barry might have a point.  I can’t think of two people who ought to have some downtime than you two.  We should be able to handle things.”

Lois folded her arms.  “No offense, but I don’t know if I’d trust any of you to handle PR.  Except maybe Victor.  And _maybe_ Bruce.”

Diana looked at Barry.  “She’s got us there.”

“So we, uh, don’t do any press.  Yeah.”

“I’m pretty sure that that’ll just make the government more paranoid than it already is.”  Bruce was dressed in workout clothes, but he looked completely exhausted.  “What are we arguing about?”

“Bruce!  Lois and Clark should take a vacation, right?”  Barry frowned.  “Wait, why am I asking you?  You’re the worst person to ask.”

“No, I think you’re right.  They deserve it.”

Everyone stared at him.  “Are you feeling alright, Bruce?” Diana asked.

“Fine.  Why?”

“You seem like the last person to suggest a vacation,” Lois said.

Bruce smirked at them.  “Do as I say, not as I do.”

Lois looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.  She knew that they had a point, and she wouldn’t mind just spending some time with Clark, but she was reluctant to leave PR in the hands of a bunch of superheroes - most of whom didn’t know the first thing about subtlety.

“Lois,” Bruce said.  “Really, we can manage.  I’d never tell Clark this, but you’ve been working a lot lately.  You two should go on vacation.”

Lois looked around at them.  How did all these people manage to worm their way into her life?

“I’ll think about it,” she said.

* * *

“Vacation?”

“Yeah.”  Lois sighed.  “The rest of the League thinks I’ve been working too hard.  And after Darkseid… you could probably use a break too, Clark.”

Clark paused in the middle of folding his shirts.  “You don’t sound too happy about the idea.”

Lois sent him a wan smile; he always managed to see right through her.

“I’ve moved around so much in my life.  I don’t really see much of an appeal in going somewhere special just to relax.  I don’t know if I even want to.  Part of the reason why things have been great the past few months is because I haven’t had to move around that much.  Sure, I’ll probably get restless at some point, but then I’m sure the Justice League PR Manager could find a job-related reason to go somewhere else.”

“We don’t have to go anywhere,” Clark suggested.  “We could just spend a week or two here.  Watch movies on Netflix.  Sleep in every day.  I’ll promise not to do any flying off, and you promise not to write any articles.”

Lois squinted at him.  “You sure you’re okay with that?”

“Hey, I’ve done my fair share of travelling.  But I wouldn’t mind being a little lazy.”

Lois smiled.  “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
